


Blue Christmas

by NEG85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Christmas, Christmas Music, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Good Parent Dean Winchester, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: SPN Advent Calendar 2020 Day #12: Th/e One With The Dancing
Relationships: Alex Jones & Jody Mills & Claire Novak, Castiel & Donna Hanscum & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Donna Hanscum & Alex Jones, Donna Hanscum & Claire Novak, Donna Hanscum & Jody Mills, Donna Hanscum & Kaia Nieves, Jody Mills & Dean Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 2





	Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This did not go how I thought it would. It's kinda sad but hoping the fluff and sweetness make up for it

It's Christmas Eve at the cabin. A simple red and green wreath hangs from the mantle. Atop are several framed photos of Donna and Jody smiling and laughing together at various times. Some with, others without all variations of Alex, Claire and Kaia. 

Donna sits alone by the fire. Sipping from her glass of wine, she stares out at the night sky from the window beside her. Her pink laptop on the ottoman in front of her, quietly plays Nat King Cole.

Cas enters the room, clearing his throat so he won't startle her.

She looks over and gives a light smile, her head still against the back of the chair. "Hey there." She says. Her puffy eyes, along with the box of tissues sitting next to her in the chair, give her away.

Picking up the bottle, Cas refills Donna's glass.

"Thanks." She says, sniffling.

"Have you heard from the girls yet?" He asks, his face soft with sympathy.

She shuffles the blanket from her lap and sets her bare feet on the floor. "Uh, no. Not yet. Alex is working tonight and Claire and Kaia are at a Christmas party. They promised we would video chat tomorrow." She adds, with a sigh.

"Would you like some company?" He asks, gesturing toward the loveseat across from her.

"I don't know how much company I'll be." She swallows, eyes darting to the floor. A soft gasp escapes as she attempts to stifle a sob. The lines around her eyes crinkle as her mouth curves into a frown.

Cas sits down across from her. 

She covers her face with her hands, broken breaths as tears run down her cheeks. "Sorry." She says, wiping her eyes with a tissue. 

"We're here for you, Donna. I can't imagine what you're going through, but I'm sure it's extremely difficult. I just wish there was a way I could ease your pain."

"I just miss her." She says, voice soft and trembling.

"I know you do. We all do." He offers, leaning up and placing a firm hand on her knee.

She nods, face scrunching. She brings the tissue to her nose.

"Jody would kick my ass if she saw me sitting here feeling sorry for myself. If she knew I couldn't even handle having Christmas with the girls. You know, if the situation was reversed, she wouldn't let anything keep her from spending Christmas all together. She always was stronger than me though. I always admired that about her."

"I think you're selling yourself short. And don't give her so much credit. You can't say what she'd do if the situation was reversed. Also, I think you might be underestimating how much you meant to her. Who's to say she wouldn't be right here where you are now, reacting the exact same way."

This brings a smile to Donna's face. "Thanks, Cas." She says, gently taking his hand.

A high pitched, whine-turned-wail comes across the baby monitor in Cas' hand.

Donna wipes her eyes again. "Somebody's awake." She says smiling, the light from the fire reflecting her dimples.

"Yeah, time to eat." Cas says, standing up and walking down the hall.

She gets up and moves her laptop to the table. The infant's crying gets louder, as Dean and Cas come into view. 

"I tried to tell him to stay in bed". Cas nods toward Dean. "That I can feed him, but stubborn Daddy thinks he has to try to do everything." He says, shaking his head.

Dean's eyes are barely open as he gently rocks and shushes baby Logan. 

"I'll go fix his bottle, sweetie." Cas says, kissing Dean on the cheek. He heads to the kitchen with the diaper bag hanging from his shoulder.

"I know you're hungry, buddy. We're gonna get you taken care of." Logan's cries soften, but continue. "I know, I know. Daddy's got you babe."

"Can I hold him" Donna asks, her face bright. She sets down her glass on the end table.

"Of course." Dean says, walking over and gently placing the infant into Donna's arms.

"Awww. You're even cuter than you were a few hours ago!" She exclaims, in full baby talk mode.

Dean sits across from her in the loveseat, smiling and watching how her eyes shimmer with Logan in her arms. His eyelids flutter, burning in desperation for more slumber.

Cas walks back into the room. "Here you go. Got it all ready for you." He walks straight over to Donna. 

"You wanna feed him?" He offers.

"Really, you don't mind?" She asks, her face lighting up even more.

"Of course not." He says, handing her the bottle. She readjusts, barely getting the bottle to his lips before his mouth is latched on and gulping the milk down. "There we go, see? Your Daddies have got you covered, little man."

Cas turns and sits next to Dean, putting his arm around his back. Dean slides up next to him, nuzzling his face against the crook of his neck. 

Cas whispers in his ear. "You should go back to bed. I'll stay up and-"

He's cut off by Dean snoring lightly.

He and Donna chuckle.

"Poor baby. I know he's gotta be exhausted." Donna says quietly.

A loving smile spreads across Cas' lips as he closes his eyes and strokes the nape of Dean's neck. "Such a devoted Dad." He says proudly.

"You both are. This little guy is the luckiest boy in the world to have you two as his parents."

"I've never been happier." Cas says, shifting to face more toward him, he leans his cheek against the top of Dean's head. Covering his hand with his own, he takes a deep breath.

"Wow, you really were hungry. Okay, it's been a while, but I do remember you should burp between every few ounces." She tells baby Logan. 

Taking the bottle from his lips, he starts to whine. She shushes him and gently moves him to lay across her shoulder as she lightly but firmly pats his back.

"I know, you're not done yet sweetie. Just gotta get rid of the gas, so it won't hurt your little tummy." 

It doesn't take much coaxing before there's a low burp from the infant and she moves him back down into the crook of her arm. "Good job, Logan. Such a good job! Here you go, you can have some more now."

She smiles and continues to feed him, stopping to burp every few minutes. Continuing to praise him with baby talk, she gazes at his light blonde hair and blue eyes. All the while he just innocently stares at her, making little happy noises as he eats.

Once the bottle is empty, she burps him one last time. Standing up with him, and begins to talk to him again.

"You're such a good baby. You're a sweetie pie, Logan. Absolutely precious. I'm so glad your Daddies brought you to visit me."

Glancing over at the loveseat she sees the two worn out men dozing curled against each other. Walking over to the laptop, she turns up the music just a hair.

Logan coos happily as she begins to sway to the music with him still carefully held against her shoulder. "Let's let your Daddies rest for a little while.

She feels a wave of happiness sweep over her as she holds the tiny boy against her. "Merry Christmas, Jody." She whispers.


End file.
